Summer of Secrets
by mizunderstood012
Summary: Sharpay comes home from boarding school & is surprised to hear she is moving in w her moms new BF and his son Troy. When Troy & Sharpay get to close...what will happen w their parents? .:TROYPAY:.TRAILER NOW UP! .::ask me for URL::.
1. Information

**+ Maximum**

**-** **Minimum**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Title**: Summer of Secrets

**Rated**: T (For Safety)

**Pairing**: + Troypay, - Chaylor, -Ryella+ Mr. and Mrs. Bolvans (Troy's Dad, Sharpay's Mom)

**Summary:** Sharpay comes home from boarding school and is surprised to hear she is moving in w/ her mom's new BF and his son (Troy). When Sharpay and Troy have nothing to do, considering they are BOTH in a new town, so they start to hang out w/ eachother. But when things get to close... what will happen w/ their parents?

**Disclaimer:** I borrowed this story from _heyhello. _Her story is called 'Summer'. I just rewrited it and used the idea. Otherwise... I own NOTHING!


	2. Chp 1 Family Reunion

**Chapter 1**

The warm sun shined on Sharpay's face. She groaned in annoyance and shut her eyes. She switched sides of the train compartment. There was no one else in there because she decided to be a bitch to everyone that sat down. She's already pissed and she didn't need some 93 year old women telling her about how she just got back from Denver visiting her great-grandkids. Obviously she's not in a great mood today considering she was basically forced to come to Nevada to live her mom, her mom's new boyfriend and his son, Troy.

The train jerked to a halt and she saw people filling the halls to get off the train. She was scared to see her mom. She hadn't seen her in almost 4 years. When she went to boarding school 4 years ago, that was the last time she saw her mom. She had spent all the breaks and summer's w/ her dad, along w/ her brother, Ryan. Her twin brother , Ryan had moved with their mom 2 years ago, by choice. How would she talk to her mom or brother now? Now she was older and more... developed. She had longer, blonder hair, tan skin (which she earned by going to the tanning bed 5 days a week), and boobs. How wold her mom react to buying her bras? Of course she had bought her bras before but they were the wimpy, no support sports bras. Now she wore the nice, expensive, lacy bras from Victoria's Secret.

And what made this trip to hell even worse was that it was a new town for everyone. Her parents made her quit boarding school and come to a public school because they said 'they wanted her to interact more w/ other people'. And by that they meant, 'we don't want you to become a lesbian, so you need to come to a school where there is boys'. The halls cleared so she stepped out into the semi-empty hall.

She stepped off the train and started to glance into the throng of people. Then a couple minutes later she heard, "Sharpay! Sharpay!" She turned around and saw Ryan. Looking the same as he always had except taller. "RYAN! Oh my god!" she yelled as she ran in for a hug. "Oh my god! I've missed you!" She pulled apart from him and smiled widely. "I've missed you too, Shar!" They started walking into the building so she could get some food and go to the bathroom. "So... where's mom and the new boyfriend?"

"There waiting for us in the food court."

"Oh, well... is he nice?"

Ryan lost his smile that had permantly been attached to his face since they first saw each other. "Uh he's alright. He's no dad but he's nice to mom, to me, and all in general."

"Oh ok, I guess that's good. Well just go ahead and sit down and I'm gonna go to the bathroom." she said kind of relived. "Alright, what do you want to eat?" Ryan asked like he was her big brother. He had always done that, just like looked out for her, and since they never got in fights over anything major... he was like a really good guy friend to her. "At this point I'll eat anything you put in front of me." she said. "Ok... I'll get you some food and then just come find us...ok?"

"Ok." she said.

"She seems tired, but she looks good, and is pretty much the same." She heard as she walked over to Ryan, her mom, and the new guy. "Hi Mom!" she said. It was weird... but for some reason she was more excited to see Ryan than she was her own mother. "Oh honey!" she said. Her mom almost looked as if she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Sweethart... _This_ is Jack." Sharpay looked down at the man. Without his hair he'd look in his late 30's, early 40's. His hair was greyish, but you could tell it used to be dark. "Sharpay, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a fake smile. Even though she wouldn't show it, the last thing she wanted to do was meet this guy.

* * *

So what did you think? I kinda rushed through it... :S. Well, I'm working on getting the trailer on YouTube, I will tell you when I do. Please R&R!!! Give me some ideas!!!

paige x3


	3. Chp 2 Meet The New Guy

**Chapter 2**

**Sharpay's POV**

On the way home, I learned the Jack was 43, 2 years older than my mom. He had been married once, to a women named Abbie, They got divorced 5 years ago after 19 years of marriage. He has one son named Troy from that marriage and they just moved here from Tulsa 4 years ago. And he apparently met my mom around 2 years ago at SuperTarget.

"So tell me more about Troy." I asked curiously. If there was going to be a new guy in my life I'd at least like to know more about him than his name. "Well, he's 17, like you and Ryan, he plays basketball and actually..." he said as he started searching through his wallet. "Here's his basketball picture from last year." I took the photo from his hand and glanced down at it. He was very toned, tan, and had long, yet short hair that was a medium brown look. If my friend Taylor was here, _**(Ok, I made Taylor a friend from boarding school)**_, she'd probeley go, "Damn, he's a hunka-hunka-woo!". I mean, I had to admit, he was rather cute. "Oh ok," I said, not really sure what to say.

"So, why are we all moving in together here in Austin? Like why didn't we move into your house, or our house back in Salem?" I asked still rather pissed about were we were moving.

"Well, because of my job. The main office is here in Austin. So I would have had to travel a lot." He said.

"And mom you agreed w/ this?" I asked in a stern voice. If you knew my mom, you would know that she would never agree to something move that far. "Well, of course! There's no point in moving in together if he has to go to Salem 3 days a week. And we couldn't decide which family would move, so we decided we both would move." she said all chirpy and happy.

"Well, do I at least have my own room?"

"Of course!" she said. "No one has to share. Our room is in the basement and your's, Troy's, and Ryan's are on the top floor." she said.

"Is my room big?", I asked. I needed a big room. She chuckled and then said, "Yes your room is big." It's right next to Troy's and then Ryan's is on the other side of the hall."

"Thank god!" I said relieved.

"Yah, you got the nicest room out of the whole house except for mom's and dad's. Ryan complained. I scoffed and slouched back into my seat. I turned on my iPod and listened to music the rest of the way home. Even though I was incredibly pissed off about the moving situation, my mom was happy... but that didn't mean I had to be happy with her.

* * *

Ok was that good? I was going really fast. KEEP R&R!!!! Trailer up on YouTube 

I can't put the URL on here without it deleting it... just please try and find it! My YouTube screename is the same... mizunderstood012


	4. Chp 3 Accidental Meeting

So I like the reveiws I've been getting! Please keep reviewing!!! The Trailer is now up on YouTube... my sn is the same, mizunderstood012, please watch and comment that. Please go easy on me. This is my first story EVER and first trailer... (with clips) Please tell me some ideas beacause im having a little trouble getting into the realationship...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**No POV**

They pulled up to a huge house, which looked like 4 stories, with balconys and huge windows and everthing. "We live here?" Sharpay asked hopefully. Knowing her mom made a lot at her job, but not enough to buy this house. Jack chuckled, "Yes, we live here." Sharpay started to say something like, 'OH MY GOD!!! THANK YOU!' and run up and hug her mom and Jack, but instead she said, "I can work with this." Her mom rolled her eyes and handed Sharpay her bags.

Sharpay ran into _her_ house and looked around. The rest of them moved in 3 weeks ago, there was some furniture, but knowing her mom, in a month the whole bottom floor would be painted, plants, and furniture everywhere. Sharpay rushed upstairs, the upstairs hall overlooked the living room and the front door.

She admired the house until she got to where the bedrooms where. She opened the first door and walked in a boy, who she guessed was Troy, was on his laptop. "Oh sorry! Wrong room." she said surprised. She was so embarrassed bursting into someone else's room with like 4 huge bags. She ran out and looked around... she couldn't find her room. She walked back into Troy's room and said, "Umm, sorry about that...and this... but do you know where my room is?" Troy looked at her shocked and laughed. He had a nice laugh... kinda sweet but still kinda dangerous. "Uh, yah." He said with a deep, manly voice. He got up from his huge, king sized bed, he walked in front of Sharpay and lead her to the room right next his. He opened the door which lead to a huge room with a bathroom, walk-in closet, and a balcony. "Oh..." Sharpay said embarrassed. "It's fine. Troy." he said, then he stuck out his hand. "Sharpay." She said.

"Oh I know who you are." Troy said smiling. "All your mom's been doing for the last month is telling me stories about you when you were 5 and showing me pictures."

"Oh." Sharpay said blushing. "I wish I could say the same. All I know about you is that your 17, and play basketball."

"Well that's my dad for you. He'd rather tell you the basics and then have you figure out all the details by yourself." Troy said.

"Oh ok" Sharpay said giggling. "Well thanks for your help. And sorry for barging in there."

"That's ok." Troy said. "I enjoyed it." Sharpay laughed at his "flirtation" or whatever you want call it. Troy laughed, but secretly wished he didn't say that... because he shouldn't be flirting with his dad's girlfriend's daughter. "So... I'll see you later?" Sharpay asked.

"Yah, I guess." Troy said.

Troy walked into his room and said to himself, "I enjoyed it? Jesus, Troy!" He scoffed then laid back down on his bed. In Sharpay's room, she set her stuff down on her queen-sized bed, which was the only piece of furniture in her room, the rest was still being shipped, and laid down. "He's pretty cute, and hilarious, and really sweet." She thought. And with that last thought... she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chp 4 Virgin Movers

**Chapter 4**

**Sharpay's POV**

"Sharpay! Sharpay!" I heard as I woke up. For a second I didn't remember where I was but then I remembered everything. "Sharpay!" Ryan yelled as he came into my room. He saw I was sleeping and said sorry. "It's fine... how long have I been sleeping?" I asked tiredly.

"I don't know, 15, 20 minutes? We've only been home about a half hour." He Said.

"Oh ok, what did you need?" I asked. I glanced into my little handheld mirror in my purse. "God, I look like shit!" I thought. "Mom wants you to come get some of your furniture, they delivered it yesterday, we just didn't have time to move it up to your room." Ryan said. "But Troy and I will get it if your too tired."

"No I'm fine." I said. "I'll get it."

"Ok", Ryan said. "Just go on down and I'll get Troy to help you." I fixed my hair really quick and wiped away the mascara flecks on my cheeks. I put some lipstick on and headed downstairs. Troy was already down there and ready to go. "Hey." he said. "Were you sleeping?" Troy was so sweet, I've known him less than an hour and he's shown no hesitance on getting to know me. "Yah, but I'm fine now."

"Ok, You sure your strong enough to lift this... blondie?" Troy said joking while walking over to my dresser. Oh my god! I was so surprised to hear him say that. I scoffed and said, "That's mean! And yes... I can lift this." Troy laughed and I couldn't help but not laugh. He held his hands up in kind of a "I surrender" kind of way and said, "Ok whatever, just don't strain yourself there, hun." I laughed and we started to move the desk. We got it up the stairs and started to move it into my room. "Not bad, not bad at all." I said to Troy.

"You know what? You didn't do to bad yourself. Where'd you get muscles like that?" Troy said. And he said it seriously, which surprised me since I've known him almost 2 hours and he had already started making fun of me. "I dance." I said. "I always went down to the weight room every morning before classes at my boarding school and worked out." Troy sat there and listened to my short, little story and then said, "Oh well that's pretty cool... listen we should probably finish moving this furniture before my dad and your mom get back from the store." We finished moving the furniture and then I plopped down on the couch and let out a huge groan of relief. Troy laughed and went into the kitchen and a few minutes later he came back with 2 rootbeers. "Thanks." I said. "So tell me more about yourself."

"Um, ok, I'm 17, I play basketball, I like the Tar Heels, I--"

"That's boring! Gimme something juicy!" I interrupted. He looked at me like I was insane and then said, "Ok? Uh...um... I'm a virgin." He said. I burst out laughed while he was just smiling at me. I was laughing so hard I could barely get out my next sentence. "Oh my god! I--,"I said, stilling laughing every two seconds. "Ok. I'm done. Uh, that was a little too juicy!" Troy started laughing, "Sorry! Well aren't you?" I stopped laughing and was like "Uhhhh... no?" Troy gave me a look and then said, "Yah, you are!"

"Fine, I am!" I said confessing. We both starting bursting out laughing and then are parents walked. "I see you two have bonded!" Jack said.

"Mhmm!" I said.

"Good! That's great!" my mother said. We both shot eachother a look saying 'if only they knew what we were talking about'. Then we both started laughing again. I guess this new guy won't be so bad.

* * *

Ok I really rushed through this chapter... please comment and give me ideas!!! I think within the next two chp. they'll kiss? R&R!


	6. Chp 5 Loofah

**Chapter 5**

**No POV**

"Night Jack, Mom, Ryan." Sharpay said to everyone.

"Night." Everyone said. Troy was up in the shower and she would say goodnight to him later. This was her first night in her new house... consider last night she spent it on a train. Sharpay walked up the stairs and slowly to her room. She was wiped out from the train, moving, time changes, and all that. All she wanted to do was take a long relaxing bath and then go to sleep.

She walked into her plain, white room, the only color was her bedspread and her furniture, which wasn't even in the right place. Sharpay could hear Troy singing in shower, she heard these words and instantly knew what it was, "I don't mind spending everyday...out on your corner in the pouring rain... look for the girl with the broken smile... ask her if she wants to stay awhile..." Sharpay giggled silently.

She walked into her bathroom and took off her shirt. She was working on the bra when she heard, "What the hell?!" She turned around and saw Troy in the shower with **HER** loofah covering up his... well... you know. "Troy! What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?!" she yelled, covering herself up with her shirt. Troy turned off the water and came out with a towel around his waist and shampoo in his hair. "Your bathroom? This is mine."

"Troy, look." Sharpay pointed to the open door leading to her room. "There's my room." He looked stupid with his shampoo-hair and even more stupid when he got the confused look on his face. "But there's my room." he said pointed to another open door leading to his room.

"But, I--" she started. "Wait... MMMOOOMMM!!!" Troy, still in the towel and shampoo-hair, and Sharpay ran downstairs. "We SHARE a bathroom?! Sorry dad, but, what the fuck?!" Troy yelled extremely pissed.

"LANGUAGE, Troy! And what are you talking about? You both have your own bathrooms." Jack yelled.

"No we don't! I just walked in on Troy in the shower while I had my shirt off!" Sharpay yelled back. Jack and Jean, _**(I don't know Sharpay's mom's real name)**_ , went upstairs and saw the bathroom. "Well, I'm sorry you guys, but I guess you have to share." Jean said.

"MOM!" Sharpay said. "But I--"

"Enough Sharpay! It's either share the bathroom or no bathroom." Jean said. Sharpay was so unbelievably pissed off she couldn't believe it. "Um..." Troy said. "I'll just wash this and then you can get in..."

"Fine." Sharpay said in a firm voice. Troy went back into the shower and 5 minutes later he came in and said, "It's all yours." He left and she locked his door so he wouldn't come in. Sharpay took of all her clothes and hoped into the shower. Sharpay looked for the shampoo and while she was she saw her loofah.

* * *

I will post the next chp when i get 30 reviews. I now have 16. So please Review!!! And you can only review 2 times until i get 30 reviews. So tell your friends... watch the trailer... and the next 2 chapters are realy good. Sorry about how these chp are so short. I'll try and make the next ones long, like 1000 words?


	7. Chp 6 Flour Fight

**Chapter 6**

**No POV**

Sharpay had woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She grabbed her makeup bag and walked into hers and Troy's bathroom. She knocked to make sure he wasn't in there. No answer. She opened the door and walked in, she walked over to the mirror and put a liitle bit of makeup on. She applied her mascara, eyeliner, cover-up, and lipstick. She pulled her hair up into a very high loose pony tail and then went downstairs.

As she walked downstairs, she could hear Troy and Ryan talking about sports or something in the kitchen. As she walked downstairs on the big staircase, in her pink spaggetti-strapped shirt with a black, playboy bunny in the middle, and matching PJ pants. As she walked into the kitchen she saw Troy... in a apron... making eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage. "Morning!" Sharpay said in a silly voice.

"Finally the sleeping beauty awakes!" Troy said. Ryan was sittting over on the other side of the island/bar and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue, plaid, boy pants. Troy was wearing something similar except he was wearing a red shirt, w/ red plaid pants... and the apron. "Nice Apron! Where is mom and Jack? She asked.

"They went to work." Ryan said. Sharpay had completely forgotten that it was Monday and she spent the weekend on a train. "So you can cook? Need any help?" Sharpay asked nicely.

"Yah that would be great!" Troy said. Sharpay went over to help with the food when Ryan got up to leave. "Ok, when we came into town I saw a movie theater so I was thinking we could all go see a movie later." Ryan suggested.

"Ok, that sounds fun! So after breakfast we'll all go see a movie and the go to lunch. Does that sound that sound good?" Sharpay asked.

Yah that sounds great!" Troy said. Ryan went upstairs to change and left Sharpay and Troy together. "So..." Sharpay said. "Listen about last night... I didn't see anything... And--"

"It's fine." Troy said. "I didn't see anything either and maybe we can just forget about it." Sharpay was shocked at how serious Troy was about this. "Yah, ok, that sounds good." They both cooked in silence for about 5 minutes. Troy then was tired of the silence and flicked flour at Sharpay. "What the fuck?" Sharpay said. Troy just laughed at the flour in Sharpay's face and clothes. Sharpay couldn't help but laugh. Then, as revenge, flicked some at Troy. "Jesus!" Sharpay burst out laughing. Then Troy grabbed a whole handful of flour.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes." Sharpay started running around the kitchen with Troy chasing her and then grabbed her from behind and spered the flour on her chest and down her shirt, yes down her shirt. Sharpay knew he was touching her boobs and he knew he was touching them but neither of them stopped. When he ran out of flour, he started tickling her. "Ahh!" Sharpay shrieked. "Stop it!" They were both laughing insanely when Ryan walked in. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Ryan yelled but didn't sound angry. Just surprised. "He was tickling me! You know how ticklish I am." Sharpay said like she was defending herself. Ryan just looked like 'whatever'. He changed into jeans that were ripped and a Hollister shirt. "Ok so who's gonna clean up this mess?" Troy asked.

"Well...I guess--" Sharpay started... and then ran upstairs leaving Troy with the mess.

A half hour later, Sharpay came down, hair washed and up in a high ponytail with a thick, baby-blue headband with a matching tube top with a ';-)' face on it, light ripped jeans, and light brown Ugg boots. All she had was sunglasses and a purse matching to her shirt. As she walked into the kitchen she saw that it was clean and Troy was on the phone in the living room. "Man, I'm telling you the house is huge... yah well you can come see it when you visit... he's nice, pretty cool... her? Well... she's really nice... well to tell you the truth... she's hot! I'd actually ask her out if our parents weren't together." Sharpay was shocked, but she secretly smiled at his compliment.

She walked in the kitchen like she just got in here. "Hey Troy!" she yelled. He said "bye" and hung up the phone. As he stood up she could see he was clean and was wearing dark jeans, a black and white Nike shirt, and his sports jacket from his old school. "Hey ready to go?" Troy said.

"Yah where's Ryan?" she asked.

"He went along without us about 10 minutes ago. He said he'd get tickets and meet us there. He took my car so we'll have to take yours."

"OK." Sharpay said.

Sharpay felt weird now that she knew Troy liked her. She had to admit that she felt the same. But their parents were in the way. It wasn't illegal if they got together but no one ever said people wouldn't care. They were now in the car driving to the movie. "So where is this place?" Troy asked.

"I don't know... Ryan said get on the highway and go about 7 minutes and then get off on Exit 526 and you can see it from there." Troy nodded and then turned on the radio and keep changing it tell it got to some rap song. Sharpay gave him a look like 'change the channel until I shoot myself'. He changed it until Sharpay yelled stop and Cassie's _Me & U_ came on. She started singing along and Troy reached for the tuner. Sharpay slapped his hand like a mother when her child is reaching for a lick on the frosting. "Ouch!" Troy said.

"It's my car, my car, my music." Sharpay said. Troy scoffed and just stared at me, shaking his head. We sat in silence the rest of the way, except for when Troy would laugh at Sharpay for the songs she would sing too or listen. She hated him making fun of her... but secretly... she loved it.

* * *

Ok even though i said 30 reviews, i got a lot and so i decided to post it. The next two chapters there gonna get REALLY close and there's gonna be a new character...or two? i haven't decided yet. Also, if your like me and your wondering what their house looks like i found a house similer to what i was thinking it would look like, just message me for the link to the house.


	8. Chp 7 Do You Want Me

**Chapter 7**

**No POV**

As Troy and Sharpay pulled up to the movies they saw Ryan and some girl talking. "No! I must live right next to you then!" the girl said as Sharpay and Troy walked up. Ryan had a big smile on his face and it was so obvious... he likes her. Sharpay looked at Troy and he knew it too. "So Who's this?" Sharpay asked Ryan surprising him. "This is Gabriella, I met her in the line when I thought I cut her in line by accident." Gabriella smiled. She was very pretty, she had short black hair that was in two tiny braids _**(think her hair at the baseball game in HSM2)**_, w/ a pink polka dot headband, she was wearing a frayed mini skirt and a shirt matching to her headband with white mini straps, like a spaghetti strapped, and pink polka dot wedges. "Nice to meet you, you must be Troy and Sharpay." Gabriella said. She seems nice enough for Ryan, Sharpay thought. "Nice to meet you too." Troy and Sharpay both said.

"So are you coming to the movie w/ us all?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Umm... sure. As long it's no intrusion." she said politely.

"No, it's no intrusion." Ryan said. "Well, me and Gabriella will get the snacks and you guys can get the seats."

"Ok, that sounds good." Troy said. Sharpay and Troy started to walk to their theater and Sharpay said, "So what do you think of her?"

"She's cute..." Troy said and then thought about Sharpay. "But she's not really my type." Sharpay smiled and then said, "So what is your type?" Troy tried to describe someone like Sharpay but didn't what her to think he liked her, even though he does, because it could create all sorts of problems. "Someone down-to-earth, but still likes to have fun and go out, who is confident, but still wants make-up and to look pretty, someone who has all these annoying qualities, but they're still cute. And they're stupid yet they're still smart."

"Huh." Sharpay said. That sounds just like me, she thought. "What?" Troy said.

"Oh nothing." Sharpay said. Troy gave her a "yah right" look. "What!?" Sharpay laughed. Troy laughed at Sharpay's stupidness. "So what did Ryan decide we're gonna see?" Troy said. Sharpay pulled the tickets out of her pocket and glanced at the tickets and said, "Umm, Good Luck Chuck." Troy nodded and said, "Isn't that the movie with Dane Cook and Jessica Alba and he's like the guy you sleep with and then find your true love?"

"Yah that's the one!" Sharpay said. As they walked into the theater they saw it was packed, they could only find 2 2 seats together but in different spots. "Huh. Well I think Ryan will want to sit with Gabriella so I guess that means you and me have to sit up here, together." Troy said.

"Yah, you and me can sit up here, together. And they can sit down there, together." Sharpay said. They both laughed silently and Troy went down to save Gabriella's and Ryan's seats and Sharpay stayed up near the top to save their seats.

Halfway into the movie, Troy looked at Sharpay and was disappointed that he couldn't go out with her. She was so gorgoaus and was basically his perfect girl. He was thinking about her during the movie and since the movie had tons of nudity and was a lot about sex... he had a an erection once or twice. Sharpay didn't notice thank god. "Hey, look." Sharpay said, as she pointed down to Gabby and Ryan. Troy and Sharpay saw them making out. They both started bursting out laughing. Troy and Sharpay didn't say it but they both enevied them. If it wasn't for their parents they probalay would have been doing that right now. When the movie was over they all went to Famous Dave's and then went home. "Well, I'm go take a shower." Ryan said. Which left Troy and Sharpay alone. "So what did you think of the movie?" Sharpay asked. Troy looked at her, he was getting more drawn to her each and every day, even though it had only been 1 ½, he wanted her so much. "Uh good. I'ma go." Troy said as he walked away.

Troy and Sharpay didn't speak the rest of the night. Troy then later that night heard someone crying. He walked into Sharpay's room and saw her crying. "Sharpay... I--"

"Just--" Sharpay interuppted. "Just go." Troy just stared at her for a few minutes then he shut the door and went over to sit by her. "Sharpay, I'm sorry." Troy said.

"I heard you say to your friend on the phone that I was hot and you wanted to go out w/ me and then you wouldn't even talk to me at lunch or the rest of the night." Sharpay said. Troy looked down and was getting tears in his eyes. "I thought you would never like me like I like you and our parents... It's just all so complicated." Troy said. Sharpay wiped her tears and then said, "I agree but maybe we could keep it a secret."

"But if I end up wanting to marry you or whatever, then what?" Troy said. Sharpay started crying again and then they both were crying. "Fine if you don't want to be with me then just go."

"Sharpay?"

"GO!" she yelled. Troy went into his room crying and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

k theres the new chp.! please comment the trailer on youtube! If you need the url ASK ME! k i need some ideas for the end of the story! not saying it's coming soon... just need some ideas. 


	9. Chp 8 Meet the Friends

**Chapter 8**

For the next few days, Sharpay and Troy barely spoke to each other except when they had too. Troy was truly sorry for their fight and every time he said something about it she would go into her room and cry for about 2 hours. The only person that noticed something was wrong was Ryan. Their parents were never around and Ryan only noticed a difference on how things were different. He noticed but didn't care, he was too preoccupied by Gabby. So there was no one around to get them back together except themselves.

That night, Troy asked a question. "Dad, can Chad come visit us and see the town and the house?" Troy was lonely w/out anyone around and Sharpay ignoring him. Maybe Chad could give him some advice on Sharpay, he had already told him the whole story and Chad he doesn't really doesn't have any boundaries when it comes to sex, basically they have to be hot, legal, and not a blood relation. "Who said I wanted to have sex with her?" Troy had said. "I just kinda wanna be with her and maybe sex."

"Sure, that would be fine." Jack said.

"Great! He'll be here tomorrow." Troy said and then walked away before his dad reliezed he said tomorrow. Troy was up the stairs before his dad reliezed what he said, he just shoke it off and went back to his newspaper.

Later that night after everyone was in bed, Jack and Jean were talking and Jack brought up Chad. "Troy asked me if Chad could come visit for about a week staring tomorrow and I said yes, just so you know." Jean was brushing her teeth and then then spit really quick and said, "No that can't work, Sharpay's friend, Taylor is coming over and also staying a week."

"Well, lets just have them both stay." Jean was so tired she'd do anything at this point just to go to sleep, she agreed and they both went to sleep. The next day, Chad and Taylor both arrived, Taylor first. When Chad arrived, Taylor answered and saw a guy with bushy hair, jeans, basketball shoes, and a black t-shirt that said "DDR and arrows that looked like the ones in the game. Neither knew who the other was so Chad said, "Um, I think I have the wrong house. Does Troy Boltan live here?"

"Uh, yah he does." Taylor said. "Come on in." Chad came in and started to admire the house, not even noticing that Taylor was checking him out. Chad thought she was pretty hot too. "So, Are you Sharpay?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm Taylor, Sharpay's_ friend." _Taylor said as they shoke hands. They smiled at each other for a few seconds and then Chad laughed, making Taylor laugh. "Taylor who was at the door?" Sharpay said, walking in on them.

"I'm Chad, Troy's friend." Chad said. "You must be Sharpay."

"Yah, I'm Sharpay." Sharpay said. "Huh." Chad nodded and they all kinda stood in silence for a few minutes. "So where is the big dog?" Chad interupped. Sharpay and Taylor glanced at each other, sort of saying 'What the fuck? Big-Dog?'

"Troy asked me to tell you to meet him at the mall once you got here." Sharpay said.

"Yah, me and Sharpay were thinking about going but I'm sure you know about their fight." Taylor said. Everyone, by that I mean Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Troy, knew about their fight and why. There was a moment of silence there until Chad, once again, interrupted the silence by saying, "Well you girls should come. I would like to know you both better before I leave." Taylor looked a Sharpay with a 'Come On' look. "Oh all right." She agreed.

As they pulled up to the mall in Sharpay's pink slug-bug, they saw Troy waiting in the front on the bench with his iPod cranked in his ears, his head was resting back onto the wall with his eyes shut. He looked incredibly sexy. Everytime Sharpay saw him, she would flash back to that night and it hurt more and more each time. Chad walked up to him and said, "Hey Jackass!" Troy opened his eyes and took the headphones out. "Hey man!" They gave eachother the guy hug, the hug were you hug for like a ½ a second and slap eachother on the back. "Good to see you dude." Troy said.

Then caught a glimpse of Sharpay in her neon blue tube top and her ripped, denim, mini-skirt and D&G bag. He wondered if she came for him or because Chad and Taylor made her. He said 'Hi' to them and Taylor said I and Sharpay just ignored him until Taylor hit her and she said 'hey'. He smiled and then the all went into the mall, Taylor and Chad side by side, leaving Troy and Sharpay together.

* * *

i no it's been forever... school has started and im usually to tired to do anything. I'm probelly gonna hurry up on this one so i can get started on the next one. NEED IDEAS FOR ENDING! 


	10. Chp 9 How to get them back together

**Chapter 9**

As all of them walked into American Eagle Taylor headed for the new stuff, Chad followed her and Sharpay went to the bras and panties and Troy went across from there to the sale rack. He watched her as she glanced and looked at the bras and looked at the prices, she finally picked up a white one with big pink and green polka dots with green straps. Then she glanced at the panties. She picked up the matching ones and then came over to the girls sale rack. She looked through the clothes and pulled out a dark blue tank top with a kinda sketched on birds eye view of Los Angeles. Then she went to the jeans and started looked through those. Troy went over and said, "Sharpay how long are we gonna do this?"

"Do what?" she said not even looking at him.

"This! This ignoring, fighting, pretending like what we have isn't true!" Troy said, angrily at her bitchiness. She finally stopped looking at the jeans and put her head down like she was gonna cry. Troy put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it off and said, "You're the one who said you didn't want to be with me. So don't even try and pretend that this is my fault!" She almost yelled. She grabbed the jeans and went to the check-out line.

Later when they went to go eat at Amigos!, They was pretty much silence, Taylor and Chad had really got to know eachother and were holding hands, but Troy and Sharpay were worse than before. Taylor and Chad both thought, we need to get them back together!

Later that night, they had pizza and they're parents didn't get home until 6. Taylor and Chad were in the Taylor's guest room talking and Sharpay was starting to get into the shower and Troy was in his room. I've got to get her back he thought. He spent the next 10 minutes trying to think. Sharpay took long showers that were usually 45 minutes with music blaring. Troy loved her so much and just couldn't think of if he wanted to be with her or if they're parents and society would bash themselves into they ground until they just didn't love eachother anymore. Finally he thought of what he wanted to do. He walked into their bathroom quietly and undressed. Then he opened the shower door and hopped in. Sharpay was startled and was about to yell at him. He covered her mouth and kissed her her gently on the cheek. She then relaxed and he took his hand off her mouth and kissed her. There they were, finally made up... naked in the shower. They didn't want to have sex yet so after kissing a little longer they got out and got dressed in they're PJ's. They made out until Taylor and Chad walked in saying, "Ok Troy--". Then they stopped when they saw them pulling away from eachother. "Oh! Ok! Continue." Taylor said they left proud, as if they did it.

* * *

rushed through this insanly!!! if you R&R i will go faster on posting the chps!!! xD 


	11. Chp 10 First Time

**Chapter 10**

After Taylor and Chad left, Troy and Sharpay continued making out on Troy's bed. "Listen, are we gonna have sex?" Sharpay asked kinda scared.

"I don't know. I was kinda leaving that up to you..." Troy said. Sharpay ran into her room and told him to hold on. About 5 minutes passed until Sharpay came back. She was wearing a black pushup corset and matching thong. She threw him a condom and said, "My answer is yes."

**R RATED---DO NOT _HAVE_ TO READ **

Troy undressed fastly while Sharpay just stood there. She walked over to his stereo and turned on a soft romantic song. He went over to her and grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. He still had his boxers on. He jumped on her and started kissing her neck and chest. He slowly moved his hand up and down her thigh. He reached her vagina and put his hand overtop of her thong and slowly started feeling her up. She let out a soft moan and started breathy heavier. He then moved his mouth over top of her breast and undid her corset. He unveiled her two huge, milky white breasts. He started massaging them while kissing her neck. She moaned louder each time until he moved his mouth to hers. Finally he went down and removed her thong. He gave her oral and then wiped his mouth with a tissue. He stood up on his knees and removed his boxers and unwrapped the condom. She came up and took it from him and put it on him. She laid back down completely naked and admired his toned body. He laid on top of her and slowly put himself into her. She started to moan in pain and desire. She could feel her skin tearing open and her blood trickling down her leg. Troy asked her if she was alright and she nodded. He went back to work and finally stopped after she came 3 times. 

As they were getting dressed Sharpay started crying. Troy ran over to her in his boxers and white shirt. "What's wrong?" He said. He looked down at this beautiful girl in her Victoria's Secret PJ's and red face with tears streaking down it. "What are we going to do?" Sharpay said. "About our parents." Troy walked over and laid on his bed. Sharpay came over and they cuddled for about 15 minutes. "I don't know." Troy said. "I really don't know... but I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you, too." Sharpay said. Then they laid there until they fell asleep. Sharpay woke up at around 4 and then went into her room and when she did... something by the door caught her eye. She picked up the white envolope and looked through the contents. In the envelope where pictures of Troy and Sharpay... having sex.

* * *

dun dun dun! R&R


	12. Chp 11 Lunch and Sex

Chapter 11

All that night, Sharpay couldn't sleep, she couldn't understand how or why someone would do this. The next morning Sharpay went to talk to Troy and told him the whole story. He had a shocked look on his face and then asked to see the pictures to make sure. He looked at the pictures and then freaked out. "Oh God! What are we gonna do?!" He yelled. Sharpay shushed him and then said, "I don't know... it depends on what they want..."

"I will never leave you." Troy said. "Never. I would die for you." Sharpay stood and gave him a soft, warn kiss on the lips and he kissed her back. Then Troy asked if she wanted to go somewhere. She nodded and they went downstairs and got into Sharpay's car. They drove over to Burger King with Taylor and Chad. Troy and Sharpay took the orders while Chad and Taylor went to sit down. "Can I have 1 #2 with no mayo, 2 Whoppers, one with no mustard, 3 Large Fries, a fish sandwich, and 3 medium drinks?" Troy said. Sharpay gave everyone there drinks and went over to get hers and Troy's drinks. "Troy, what do you want to drink?"

"A diet coke." He said. Sharpay got his coke and then made a her drink, 10 Diet Pepsi, 30 Mountain Dew, and then sprite w/ a splash of Rootbeer. Troy brought over everyones food and Sharpay brought the drinks. "So..." Taylor said.

"What?" Troy asked. Sharpay sat down next to Troy and looked confused. "What the hell happened last night?!" Chad asked. Sharpay looked at Troy and he nodded. "Ok..." she started. "We had sex, but then--"

"Shar!" Taylor shouted, and then whispered once she saw everyone looking at her. "Your a virgin." Sharpay laughed and Troy put his arm around her and she said, "Not anymore." Chad kinda looked funny at Sharpay and said, "So what are you going to do about your parents?" Sharpay got the scared, sad look on her face and said, her voice breaking, "I don't know." Chad got a hurt, sympathetic look on his face, then put his hand on hers and said, Oh Shar, listen whatever it is I'm sure you guys will be fine." Sharpay smiled and then said, "Listen someone saw us having sex and took pictures."

"Oh my god... Who do you think did it?" Taylor asked.

"We don't know but--" Troy said.

"Oh here's Ryan." Sharpay interruppted. Ryan and his new girlfriend walked over. Ryan in jeans and a sweatshirt and Gabby in a navy, blue, polka-dot tube top and frayed short with her hair curled and matching wedges. "Chad, Taylor, this is--"

"Oh I know who this is." Chad said. "Your Va--"

"-Gabby" Gabriella said. "Nice to meet you." Chad looked confused and kinda shook it off. "So what are you guys doing?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, you know, movie, hanging out." Taylor said.

"Great! Do you mind if we join you?" Ryan asked. There were mixed answers:

Sharpay: Oh Thats great, sure!

Troy: No! no... no...

Chad: Uhh...

Taylor: Great!

Gabby: Nah.

The final answer was yes and they all left to the movie. Troy, Sharpay, and Chad in Sharpay's car and Taylor, Gabby, and Ryan in Ryan's car.


	13. Chp 12 Threats and Accidents

**Chapter 12**

After the movie they all went back to the house. They made cookies while the guys watched baseball and then Sharpay went upstairs to change. Halfway while Sharpay was changing, Gabby walked in. "Uh hey?" Sharpay said confused, looking at Gabby serious look. "Listen, I'm sure you noticed a little tension tonight, right?" Gabby said. Sharpay nodded and so Gabby continued. "Well... here's the deal. I need you to break up with Troy."

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay said nervously. "Troy and I aren't--" Gabby threw the sex pictures at Sharpay. She picked one up and looked at it. "Where did you get this?" She said.

"I took the pictures." Gabby said. With the shocked look on Sharpay's face, she continued. "Now, I want you to go downstairs and pretend nothing happened. Then after everyones in bed, go talk to Troy and say 'we can't do this'... whatever gets you off."

"But why?" Sharpay asked. Gabby stopped pacing and looked at her. "Why? _Why?" _Gabby said. "I don't know. I have a reason but you don't need to no that." Gabby started to walk towards the door and then stopped. "Oh and if you tell anyone that we had this conversation... you'll be sorry." She walked out of the room, leaving Sharpay. She took a few minutes to absorb this new information and then went downstairs. She walked in on everyone laughing and having a good time, and Gabby acted like nothing had just happened. They finished off the night with drinks and games. Gabby went home and gave Sharpay a look.

After everyone went to sleep Sharpay went into Troy's room to talk. "Hey Honey." He said with a towel around his waist and his wet hair. "Damn he looks hot!" She thought but kept the thoughts to herself. "Troy we have to talk..." Sharpay said. Troy stopped and looked at her scared and confused. Sharpay could feel tears coming but she held the back and said what was on her mind. "Troy... we can't do this." Sharpay said. Troy acted like she had just kicked him in the balls. "What?" he said his voice cracking. "Sharpay... look at me." Sharpay refused to even look at Troy. He got up and moved her head up with his hands, "I love you. Ok?" Troy said. "I love you... now say you love me too."

"Sharpay, say you love me too." He said crying. Sharpay walked to the door and looked down at the floor and then back up again. "I'm sorry." She said.

The next morning, Sharpay woke up at 10:30 and went downstairs. Taylor and Chad were on the couch with cheerios watching Saturday morning cartoons. Troy was reading the paper and eating frozen waffles with his hands no syrup. "Hey." Sharpay said. Troy glanced up and nodded. Sharpay grabbed a few K bars and went back upstairs. She came back down 10 minutes later in jean shorts, a white tank top, sandals, and her hair up I curly ponytail. "Hey Shar, where you going?" Ryan asked. She shrugged and grabbed her cell and keys.

At 7, Sharpay was still not back. There parents were at some work dinner. The phone rang and Troy answered. "Hello? Yes, Sharpay Evans does live here, WHAT?, ok, I'll be right there." Troy hung up the phone and grabbed his sweatshirt and keys. "What's wrong?" Taylor asked. Troy stopped threw them there coats and said, "Sharpay was in a car accident."

30 minutes of Troy freaking out and Taylor's crying, Chad was ecstatic when they got to the hospital. "I'm Troy Bolton, I got a call about Sharpay Evans. A nurse led them to a room, which Sharpay was uncontentious in. "Oh my god!" Troy said and ran over to Sharpay. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and a bandage around her head. She had stitches in her eyebrow and a cast on her right leg. "Troy this is Dr. Hendricks. He'd like to ask you some questions." Troy hesitated until Chad said him and Taylor would stay with her. He walked out into the hallway and the doctor started off on her injuries. "Her right leg is broken, she had 7 stitches by her eye, couple of fractured ribs, and she has a concussion." Troy still looking at her through the window said, "I don't understand how this happened."

"Troy, the car hit her on the side and it flipped over 4 times..." the doctor said, Troy looked down and started to cry, "Also... she was over the speed limit and not wearing her seat belt." Troy looked up and said, "She was fine this morning, when she left."

"Troy, there is one more thing that I didn't tell you." Dr. Hendricks said. "She lost the baby."\

* * *

Ohhhh NOOOOO!!!! Suspense. Gotta love it. 


	14. Chp 14 Final Chapter

I realize the is no Chapter 13. I am very superstitious so I didn't write one. This is the very last chapter. I'm going to try and make a movie poster for it I will notify you when and if I do.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

For one week Sharpay was still in her coma, until, on a Tuesday, she finally woke up. "Oh, Oh Baby!" Troy cried. Sharpay was still shocked and sore from the accident. "Hi." She said.

"Oh My God" He cried. His head was now on her chest while going up for kisses every few seconds. "Troy." the doctor said as he motioned for him to come. He walked over and the doctor said. "There is still a chance she'll not survive."

"What the hell? Look! She's AWAKE!" Troy said.

"I know but her injures are so bad she could she could still end up sick and die."

"Then I'm spending as much time with her as I can."

Over the next few days Troy would not leave her side. Until one day Sharpay fell asleep and didn't wake up. The doctors did some tests and figured out that one of her ribs was blocking one of her lungs from getting air. "We can do surgery, but she may not survive." Troy looked down at the floor, then at her, then back and said, "Do whatever you have to."

The next day, the doctors prepared her for surgery and she was still unconscious, when Troy came to see her. A few hours later, her life line went flat and she was gone. Troy cried and cried for days, weeks, and couldn't live w/out her. "Troy, why are you so attached to her?" his dad asked him one day. "You'll find out eventually." he said. Troy was basically emo for 2 weeks until her funeral. It involved very few people. Taylor and Chad went home after the funeral saying good-bye to everyone. "Troy, can I talk to you?" Gabby said. They walked up to Troy's room and he said, "Ok Vanessa! What's your problem?"

"Troy, I miss you."

"So you make up a fake ID to get me back?! I told you Vanessa! We're through, sure we were hot and heavy at our old school, but that's over!" Gabby/Vanessa stepped back stunned and then said, "Troy, you broke up with me for no reason! And now, I come here and your with her?! I took the pictures, I KNOW ABOUT YOU TWO!!!" She started crying. "You! YOU BITCH!" Troy yelled. "I HATE YOU! Now she's gone and I figured out it was all your fault!"

"You know I hit her with the car?" Gabby/Vanessa said shocked.

"What?" Troy said. "You... You killed her!" Troy yelled and then slapped her.

"Get out." Troy said as she slowly walked out, hand over her face. "Bitch."

Troy's dad and Sharpay's mom later came up to talk to Troy about Sharpay when they walked in his room. Troy was on his bed, eyes closed, and a pill bottle in his hand. Troy's dad felt for a pulse. None. Sharpay's mom started to cry when he shoke his head. He reached for the note on Troy's bedside and it read:

Dear Dad, Jean, and Ryan,

Sharpay is gone and I have felt nothing but sorrow. I miss her terribly and cannot live without her. We were involved, I loved her and she loved me. I had a plan to marry her until things got complicated. Gabriella, or whom I call Vanessa, was my girlfriend at my previous school. She told everyone her name was Gabby, but she made it up in a plan to get me back. She hit Sharpay with her car and killed her. Please serve justice and put her behind bars for what she has done. I love you all very much but I cannot live w/out my friend, my secret, my love. I will see you all in heaven someday, but right now... I have to be with my wife and my child. I will miss you all terribly and have a great life. You will all be successful, in love, and together forever. Sharpay and I should be with you. We are not physically but we will see you, hear you, and love you forever until the day you die and we will see you again. Sharpay and I are happy wherever we are, we... together... are a summer of secrets.

THE END


End file.
